With Her Wings of Silver
by Winged in Crimson
Summary: There's a new theif in town and she's out for some strange artifacts. Plus, not only does she have silver wings, but she's entered into Dai's school! What is going to happen now?  KradxShadow. M for later chapters.
1. Watcher of the Dead ch: 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel *sigh* sadly**

**Oh, and by the way, I re-wrote this chapter. . . There may not be many differences, but I fixed spelling and made the story. . . better :)**

"This means talking out loud."

_This means talking inside one's head_

_' This means one's private thoughts. ' _

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1: Watcher of the Dead**

The world was silent on this night, granted the light sprinkle of rain outside. The sky was dark with clouds and bitter cold. Though a certain famous phantom theif wouldn't be stealing, that didn't mean that she wouldn't. A knowing smirk crossed her lips, a crinkled paper held tight in her fist. Tonight, she would be one step closer to ultimate freedom.

"Ahh, there ain't nothing like a nightly flight in the rain!" Dark said, outloud, to Daisuke.

_Daaark! What are you doing? It's the middle of the night! And we're getting all wet!_ Daisuke complained in Dark's mind_, Mom's not gonna like this._

"Oh, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked, smiling and streatching his arms out to feel the chill of the wind blowing passed him.

_I left it at home, where it's warm and dry, which is where we should be_. God! he could be such a spoil-sport!

*Sigh* "Fine, we'll head back." Dark gave in, only moments before her glimpsed a flash of silver in the black of the night. "Did you see that?" Without waiting for an answer, he made a dive for the object, that had flown straight into the old museum. It still contained a few artifacts, but ones that no one really had an intrest in. The building was crumbling and poorly taken care of- if at all.

Silently, Dark followed the silver thing through the window out of pure curiousity. _Could it have been Krad?_ Dark thought about it for a moment, no the thing was distinctly silver, not at all white. Before Dark could continue to ponder, there was a loud thud from a nearby room.

"Ouch, dammit!" a sharp, female voice rang through the empty building. Dark crept through the doorway and spotted a young girl. An angel by the looks of her (or maybe a devil) with wings of silver. Black came out through the top rim of feathers and got lighter grey as it decended down- all taking on a shimmery sheen. Her raven hair created loose curls cascading all the way down to the middle of her back. Clad in tight, emo-ish clothing, she wore skinny, ripped up grey jeans with black buckles running up the sides, a v-neck black shirt, fingerless grey elbow-length gloves, and heavy black makeup. Truthfully, she was pretty sexy. Why she had wings though, Dark was soon to find out.

Turning on the charm, Dark called to the girl, "Now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a crummy place like this?" accumpined by his famous smirk.

The girl turned quickly around, a dingy looking object in her hands. She wore a look of surprise, then mallice, " Pretty little thing? Ha! You'll have to do better than that." she turned, then back around once again, "And what the hell kind of line is that?" Scoffing, she started for the stairs to the roof.

It was Dark's turn to be surprised, never before had a woman not melted at the very sight of him! He tried again, less worring about the wings or the stolen property, but more about repairing his wounded pride. "Oh, I can always do better sweetheart." he whispered seductivily into her ear after sneaking close behind her.

The girl stopped dead cold. One her face was a look of shock with a hint of sly confusion, "You're kidding me right? That's the best you've got? *Sigh* I actually expected a bit more out of you. Well, live and learn I suppose." The winged girl headed up the stairs.

Dark huffed, "Alright, fine. I'll just get to the point then: who are you, why are you stealing that artifact. . . and where'd you get the wings?" by then they had reached the roof.

"As if I would actually tell you _any_ of that." was her only reply before jumping off the building and into the dark, he gasped in shock. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, Phantom Theif," she flew back up the the museum's top level, "For who I am. . . You can just call me Shadow." Then she was gone, dissapering into the rain and the gloom of night.

"Hmm, interesting. . . Shadow." he tasted the name on his tongue.

_Dark! what are you waiting for, go after her! _Daisuke shouted in his head, waving his arms in frustration.

"Oh, so **now** you've found your adventue!"

When the two got home, now more soaked than ever, Emiko rushed over and enveloped him into a hug, "Oh, Dark! what were you doing out so late?" she scolded him for his carelessness,

"Oh, you know," he replied, "just out for a midnight flight. Also, we have a new theif in town." he said, noncholant as possible.

"A new theif?" grandfather asked, "Who?"

Dark smirked, "A silver winged beauty. And she stole some rusty-looking bird from the old museum down on 3rd Street." a look of intrest ran around on the faces in the room.

"Hmm, lets look it up and see what we find, eh?" grandfather said. they all followed him back to the basement where all of their books of artifacts and art were. The room was a bit cold and musty, and smelled like centuries of dust and paper. Searching for about a half hour, they finally came upon the right book.

There was only a small picture of the bird, obviously when it had been much newer and better taken care of. Made over 70 years earlier, the bird was supposed to be a raven, and just looked morbid and mysterious.

"It's called the Watcher of the Dead. It was made to keep the spirits of evil artwork at bay, and to supress them. What could she have wanted with it?" After going through all they could find on it, which wasn't much at all, they left eachother to their own thoughts and exchanged quick goodnights.

Later on, in Dai's beedroom, Dai asked his counter part, "Dark?" he'd been transformed back to himself only moments before.

_Yes Dai?_

"Well, I was just wondering, since Krad and you both have wings, even if yours are actually Whif, do you think, maybe, this Shadow girl is like you guys?"

A pause. _I really don't know Dai. Maybe she is, we'll just have to find out._

Dai yawned, " Okay Dark. Goodnight then."

_Night, Dai._

Dark didn't sleep right away though, he lay in the recess of Dai's mind trying to put the pieces together of Shadow, silver wings, and the Watcher of the Dead. All to no avail.

Shadow also lay awake, her wings had long been, painfully, contracted back into her body. She wondered about how much the phantom theif could know by now, which probably wasn't much, and why he didn't try to follow her.

_Ha! He's probably just too much of a coward, _she thought, _but, God is he a sexy one. Maybe I'll have a bit of fun with this theif._ Shadow smirked and closed her eyes in a blissful night of pure sleep.

**Reviews? You know you want to! :)**


	2. New Girl ch: 2

**Disclaimer: Nope! Even with all my wishing XD**

"This means talking out loud."

_This means talking inside one's head to another._

_' This means one's private thoughts. ' _

**Chapter 2:**

**The New Girl**

**~oOo~**

The room filled with the rays of early morning light from the cracks in between her black curtains. Shadow's eyes peeked open a bit merely minutes before her alarm went off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

She slammed her fist down on the ' off ' butten to silence the rackett. "Ugh." she groaned- obviously not a morning person. Sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes , Shadow sighted the Watcher of the Dead the was freshly stolen the night before the had been placed on her desk. It was a pretty dingy looking thing that was caked with rust and years of sitting in a glass case. Some of its more broad features stood out on the surface, showing that it was, in fact, a raven with beady eyes and a pointed beak. A bit creepy- the kind of thing that she would have decorated her room with, had it not been a near priceless artifact.

Shadow climbed out of her bed and began to get ready for school- completly destroying the uniform. Now, it was a black mini skirt with a drooping, silver studded belt, origional black Converse, and a long sleeved, dark grey shirt with thumb holes and a low neckline that showed off her bust. She smirked at her reflection as she fluffed out her curls and applied heavy black makeup to her eyes with a slight shine to her lips. Shadow finished off the look with silver painted nails and matching earrings and necklace that had a single, nickel-colored wing. "Hmmmm, I really don't think I can portray my identity any further without screaming it to the world. Perfect." Another devilish smile flashed as she headed out the door to her new school.

Lightning flashed in the darkening horizon and harsh winds blew. _I have to get away! _Dai screamed in his head.

"Daisuke!" a voice reached him in the storm. '_No! It sounds too close! What do I do?' _ "Daisuke Niwa! Wake up! You'll be late again!" the voice yelled again. '_Wait a minute, 'wake up' ?' _ "Daisuke!"

"Ahhh!" Dai screamed as he nearly fell off his high raised bed. He glanced at the clock, '_Oh, no! I __am__ going to be late!'_ He practally jumped down the ladder and pulled his uniform on while running down the stairs. Emiko toosed some fresh toast at him at he ran out the door, "Thanks, mom!" With shoes and backpack in hand, he ran down the street till he got to the stop. He forced the shoes on his feet and climed aboard the monarail.

By the time it was his stop, there were only about 7 minutes to get to homeroom. Dai began running till his feet didn't seem to touch the ground and burst through the door to homeroom. "I'm here!" he announced with what little breath he still possessed. His face was nearly the color of his hair and he was holding his knees trying to get in some air. With only about 30 seconds to spare, he sat in his seet and, luckely, the teacher had just walked into the room.

"Hello, class! I just recieved news that we will be getting a new student today! Isn't that just wonderful?" she was an over-enthuastic person to say the least. "Oh, and here she is!" just as the door began to open, revealing a shock to everyone. In walked Shadow with her deathly look and gleam in her eyes.

"We are all so glad to have such a lovely new student!" the teacher praised, "Please, introduce yourself!" By this time, Dark had woken up and was now completly speechless that the new theif on the block just decided to show up at Dai's school! Who did she think she was, announcing herself to him the other night and now flaunting herself to the rest of the population! He was not happy and a little confused at her intensions.

Krad had already been awake within Satoshi and was now assessing the dark natured girl with curiousity and. . . intrest? _Master Satoshi, does this girl seem to give off a hint of. . . magic to you? _

_Yes, Krad, in fact she does. A rough artwork perhaps? Or something entirely different._ (These conversations were taking place the moment Shadow walked in.)

"Hello." Shadow's voice brought the tamers and their demons to attention. "You can all just call me, Shadow." Another gleam passed through her eyes and all the boys in the room were talking in her soft curves and the tightness of her clothing. Even Krad was practically on the edge of his seat in Satoshi's mind, which Sato found both amusing and a little odd for him.

_Krad, are you. . . attracted to this girl? _Sato's accusation caught him off guard- as well as the (almost) laughter in his voice.

Before Krad could answer, the teacher spoke up again, "Well Shadow, why don't you take the seat over there," she pointed, "next to Hiwatari. I'm sure he won't mind." she smiled and the whole class erupted in whispers while some of the boys called out things like:

"That's not fair!" and

"She can sit with me!" and

"No, over here!"

"Boys, boys, settle down! We don't want to frazzle our new student on her first day. Go ahead dear." the teacher told Shadow. She moved a stray hair out of her face and swayed her hip on her way over, causing some of the boys to drool and some of the girls to huff in annoyance. Shadow gave Sato a short nod and she sat down in the seat to the left of him since to his right was a window. Lucky for them both, they sat in the very back of the class.

Krad was fixated on her through the corner of his tamer's eye, taking her in- convincing Sato that it was only to asses the level of magic that surrounded her. She seemed normal enough on the outside, casually setting down her bag or just glancing around the room, but both Krad and his tamer could tell that she was highly intelligent and was really taking in all of her surroundings: the exits, who was where, and how closely other payed attention.

Whispering a spell in the back of Satoshi's mind, Krad was able to see Shadow surrounded by tenderals of silvery mist. She practically radiated it! '_This girl, may even be more powerful that I.'_

Dark happened to be doing the exact same spell in Daisuke's mind- turning his head to get a better look at her. _You have got to be kidding me! Dai? You're seeing this right? _

Dai thought that the mist seemed to accentuate her beauty, _Ya, Dark. What is that stuff anyways?_

_That's magic, Dai. __Her__ magic. I knew something had to be up last night, 'cuz no ordinary person has wings like us, but that didn't mean that I was expecting this! Who in the hell is this girl?_ Both inner conversations went on throughout the morning till homeroon ended and the bell rang. Students rushed out of their seats and into the hall. Some stayed behind to offer up 'help' to the new girl.

"Would you like some help finding your classes? I can show you around." said a short haired girl that Shadow learned was called Riku. She seemed nice and wasn't swarming her like a few of the guys that stayed in the room.

Shadow smiled at the girl, an ally perhaps, "Ya, thanks, that would be great." she giggled, "I had a hard enough time finding this room." which was complete b.s.

Riku laughed with her, "Ya, this school can be kind of confusing if you haven't been here before. Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have other classes." she held out her hand.

"Sure," Shadow pulled out a green slip of paper and handed it to the girl- who procedded to scan it with her light brown eyes.

"Yep! We have two other classes: P.E. and history. Oh, and you have art next, maybe Niwa can show you that one. He has art now too. Oh, and he's still in here too, perfect. Hey Niwa!" Riku called to a (very brightly) red head with wild spikes going all directions. Shadow supressed a giggle, he looked so innocent! The boy turned around and smiled brightly at Riku.

"Hello Miss. Riku!" now Shadow did giggle, and he was polite too! And so obviously in love with the Riku girl.

She turned to look at Shadow oddly, "What?"

She smirked, " Wow, he really likes you." after she had said that, Riku turned bright red and the Niwa boy had jogged up to them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Love-struck thy name is Niwa!

And speaking of love-struck, Riku was still too embarresed to speak, so Shadow did for her, "Hello, Riku here was going to show me around, and, since I have art next, she told me that that is your next class as well. So, would you be so kind as to show me the way? I would appreciate it greatly." she gave him an innocent smile of her own.

Much to Dark's screaming refusal, Daisuke lead the way while 'Miss' Riku went the opposite direction to her next classes. It was about this time that this boy gave her the exact strange feeling that the bluenett sitting next to her had given her. A tingling sensation inside of her where her magic lived. '_Hmmm, this is odd. I had thought that the boy with the glasses and blue locks- what was it. . . Hiwatari- had just been me being paranoid, but I suppose not. Peculiar, though, more than one other possesses some form of magic. I wonder, do they know about me? Do they know about eachother?'_ Shadow decided to test it.

"So, Niwa was it?" she asked the red head.

He turned and smiled, "Ya, but you can call me Daisuke if you would like."

It was her turn to smile, oddly, it was genuine. This boy had a contagious happiness about him. "Alright, Daisuke. Can I ask you something?" Oh, god was she going to go out on a limb here. He nodded. "What do you know of - "

She was cut off by not only the walking into the class, but the art teacher's loud exclamation of, "The new student has arrived!" Geez! were all the teachers at this school so loud and expressive? He strided over, took both of her hands in his, and pulled her to the front of the- now silent- class. "Everyone! This is our new student, Shadow! I would like you all to welcome her greatly to the class! Please, take an easel and canvas so we can begin today's lesson!" Every word was yelled quite obnoxiously. Shadow even had a slight twinge of pink run across her cheeks at being introduced in such a loud and attention drawing fashion. she was more of the loner type anyways and wasn't big on lots of people or being looked at unless she wanted to be.

At the moment, unknowing to her, Satoshi also had that art class and was currently eyeing her with golden eyes. Krad thought that it was quite adorable when he saw her blush and rush off to get her supplies to try to get out of sight with her head slightly downcast. He smirked and let the piercing blue of his tamer's eyes come back into focus, yet not retracting fully.

Everyone began their paintings of 'A place you know very well' as of the art teacher's instructions. While Sato began his painting and placing his full focus on it, as well as Dai across the room, both demons watched the black-clad girl swirl her brush across the page, furrowing her brow in concentration. This kept up for a good half an hour till Dai ran out of blue paint and had to retrive some more. He then took notice of where Dark's attention was. _Oi! Dark! What are you doing? I mean, I know she got away from us last night when she stole the bird thing but was can talk to her later about it, or catch her in the act again and confront her. _

_Oh, ya. We can do that. I was just thinking. _came Dark's reply.

_About what? _Daisuke asked.

_Nothing, it doesn't matter. _but Dai could tell when something was up.

_Ya, it does Dark, what's the matter?_ and then he realized, _This isn't 'cuz she didn't fall for you at first sight, is it? Because, you know, I think your pride could use a bit of wearing down anyways._

Dark scoffed, _My pride is just fine, thank you, and that's not it at all. . . But I just don't get it! Why didn't she? I mean, I'm attractive enough, and charming. So, why didn't she? _he huffed.

Dai laughed inside his head, _Don't feel bad, you've got plenty of other women falling at your feet._

_Ya,_ he answered, ' _but not __her__. '_

After the bell rang, signaling for the next class, all of the art supplies were put in their correct places and the students filed out of the room. Riku showed up at the door moments later to show Shadow to her next class. "Alright, so what's your next class again?" This went on till lunch when Riku invited her to sit with her and a few of her friends.

"Sure, thanks." Shadow was really beginning to enjoy the company of this girl. In the cafeteria, they walked over to small group of athletic looking girls and sat. They were introduced and chatted while they ate. Shadow was askde things like: 'So, where are you from?' and 'Why did your family move here?' She made up answers as she went along because she never had a family and the last place she was she hadn't really considered it 'living'.

One of the girls giggled, "It's always fun to have new people, espically girls."

Shadow gave her a confused look, "Why is that?"

Another girl spoke up, "Because all the boys act like wild dogs with a brand new chew toy." they were all busting up laughing by now. "And you would be the toy."

She must've had an odd look on her face 'cuz they all just laughed harder. She giggled along with them when she saw a flash of red coming towards the group. "Hey Riku, here comes your boyfriend." she turned around and got the biggest smile when she also spotted Dai. With sparkles in her eyes, she motioned for him to come sit with them.

"Hey everyone." He smiled at the group. There was a chorus of "Hey Niwa." as he sat down at the table. Dai glanced up at Shadow with a gleam of purple in his eyes.

_'Woah! Did I just see that?' _When she focused closer, his eyes were back to a shining crimson, but he still looked at her with slight suspicion. '_No, that wasn't imaginary. He had purple in his eyes. But. . . how? People's eyes just don't change colors like that. . . Though, when they did, there was a spike in his magic, which also was not imagined. The only eyes that she had ever seen that were such a purple color were that theif's. How could the two be related?' _She watched him through her lashes and ate her lunch. Tension filled the area as they both held to their suspicions and tried to figure the other out. '_Who are you Diasuke Niwa?'_

_Who are you, really, Shadow?_ was the joint thought between Dai and Dark. _So,_ Dark began, _What's her game? _

No one noticed the bluenett watching the two magic beings from across the room with such an intrest that would seem odd for the usual emotionless teen. With half of his face hidden behind a book, Sato studied the two- who both seemed to know something about the other that no one else did. This, making him wonder about just what they knew.

_Master Satoshi, we need to know about her. Dark can __not__ know more than us. _Krad was getting anxious over this girl and was itching to speak with her.

_Yes, this once I can agree with you. Something is going on here and we need to know about it. If she is some form of artwork then we need to hold down her magic before she goes out of control. Unless she's like us and she's a tamer. But, I haven_'t_ heard of another case like ours and Niwa's. Have you Krad?_

_No, Master Satoshi. Though there may be. I absolutly hate to say it, but Dark or the Niwa family may know something. That may be what they know. You have a friendship with the Niwa boy, ask him. Or Dark tonight when he attempts to steal. We have to know. _Krad was being very reasonable, and maybe that is why Sato agreed with his plan.

_Alright Krad, tonight. _And again the bell rang- signaling for the next class. All of the students stood and left the cafeteria, Dai and Shadow still in a lock of eyes and wonders about the other. What could the other be hiding?

In the middle of her mathamatics class, Shadow made an excuse to visit the library. Following a narrow hallway and a few pointers from random passerbyes she reached the room where there were stacks as high as the eye could see of books with two rows of laptops in the back. The librarian gave her a warm smile before returning to her magazine. Shadow returned it and started for the computers. Ahh, internet. The fastest way to get vital information on any subject known to man. While it loaded up, she tapped her fingers lightly on the keys and hummed a tune to herself.

When the browser appered, she clicked on the blue 'E' and pulled up Google- but what could she possibly type in? Finally deciding, she got a few hundred results for 'Niwa family'. One, she saw, was a family tree and another showed records of where any member of the Niwa family lived or worked for a few genreations or whatever kind of records that there were. Even a few bank statements. Printing out all the information she could, Shadow then searched for info about the phantom thief. She sighed, there were mostly fan sites, news reports, and a few poliece reports- not very usable to add to her knowledge of Dark. She didn't bother printing any of that out. Thanks to her extreme paranoia, Shadow then erased all of the search history and shut off the laptop. She collected her papers and stood, only to be stopped by Satoshi- who had been in the library for most of the period since he spent most of his school day in there anyways.

"Hello, Shadow." he gave her a curt nod as she hid the shock on her face.

"Hiwatari." she nodded as well, "What can I do for you?"

She folded her arms across her chest and leasned against a nearby bookshelf. He answered with his hands in his pockets, "Yes, actually. I have a question for you, if you don't mind." Krad knew Sato was going to be smart with this and not let off too much about himself or the demon-tamer 'condition' of his and Niwa's.

"Of course not, ask away." she answered nonchalantly. Krad smirked within Sato, they were going to wait and ask Dark, but the opportunity just presented itself at the perfect time.

"May I walk you home after school is out today? If you have no other plans?" _WHAT?_ Krad screamed inside his head. This seemed to catch Shadow off guard and she pushed herself off from the shelf. Her eyes grew wide and looked. . . very shocked to say the least.

They stood there stairing at eachother for a moment before she actually answered him, "Um, sure. That would be fine I suppose." she blinked a few times, like she was surprised at her own agreement.

"Alright, I'll meet you in front of the art room when the last bell rings." Krad was still fumming with anger and giving Sato an inner death glare. If looks could kill. . .

"Okay, I'll, um, I'll see you there." Sato nodded again and spun on his heel to return to the corner where he had been reading. She blinked a couple more times and left the library. Sato finally spoke back to Krad to at least try and calm him down.

_Krad. _He wasn't interested in listening.

_I can't believe you! Why didn't you question her! _

_Krad. _Satoshi was becoming impatient.

_We could have been able to find out what she was! _

Finally, Sato lost it._ Dammit, Krad! _

_What?_

He pushed his glasses up his nose, _I know what I'm doing. If we can gain some of her trust, we may be able to get more information out of her that she wouldn't have given us otherwise. If she won't budge, then we have her alone to __make__ her give us what we need. Besides, we will now know where she resides._

Krad was silent for a few moments before speaking _Oh. Yes, that will work. You do know what you're doing, Master Satoshi._

The rest of the day, in Shadow's opinion, wasn't really worth remembering. It went by in a steady blur. Riku or others showed her to all of her classes and she made a few, well, aquaintances. Only two other teachers made her introduce herself- luckely. About ten or so minutes before school was out did she remember about the blue haired boy's request to walk her home. The one with traces of magic. Shadow smirked, maybe she could ask him some questions and get something useful out of him. She didn't know that he happened to have the same plan.

Her mind wandered to what exactlyto ask him and how to be sneaky about it. She rested her chin on her arm and thought. When the bell did ring, Shadow jumped and gathered her stuff. "So, Shadow, what- or should I say- who were you thinking about so hard for the past ten minutes?" Riku said to her, who had been sitting next to her.

"Huh?" she tried to look confused.

"Ha! I saw that dreamy look in your eyes. Who was it?" Shadow hadn't expected this girl to be so into gossip.

Not thinking too much about her answer, she replied, "That bluenett boy, Hiwatari. He offered to walk me home after school."

Riku (and about six other girls who had overheard their conversation) squeeled with delight. "NO WAY! Hiwatari?"

"He barely talks to anyone! And he asked to walk you home!" Another girl yelled.

"Oh my gosh! That is sooo sweet!" Shadow smiled a bit timidly and turned a slight shade of pink. *Sigh* So many emotions one female body can hold.

"Um, ya. We are meting in front of the art room." Immediatly she was grasped by the arms and was pulled to the hallway. "Woah! What are you guys doing?"

A few giggled, "You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?" The gave her no room for reply and continued tugging. They got a few odd stairs from other classmates but didn't pay them any mind, finally stopping before they turned the corner to the art room. A girl with dark brown pigtails stood in fron of Shadow and began to fix her hair and clothing. Another slicked some lip gloss on her and gave her an approving look. "Perfect."

They gave her a slight push towards to room, where Sato was casually leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets- looking the other direction. She took a quick breath and walked over to him. His head turned and he pushed off the wall. "Hey." She smiled.

He nodded, "Hello." and they walked, side-by-side, out the front doors and away to her home.

Let the questioning begin.

**Rewiews? Please? Good, bad, I need your feedback! :)**


	3. Questions Answered   Some ch: 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Swears! XD**

"This means talking out loud."

_This means talking inside one's head to another._

_' This means one's private thoughts.'_

**Previously:**

They gave her a slight push towards to room, where Sato was casually leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets- looking the other direction. She took a quick breath and walked over to him. His head turned and he pushed off the wall. "Hey." She smiled.

He nodded, "Hello." and they walked, side-by-side, out the front doors and away to her home.

Let the questioning begin. 

**Chapter 3: **

**Questions Answered. . . Some**

**~oOo~**

_' Hmmmm, how to start? ' _Shadow glanced at Sato from the corner of her eye. She could tell that he had alterior motives to asking to walk her home than to pull a move on her. _' Perfect. ' _

"So," He looked at her full on now, "Why the sudden invite?" He rose an eyebrow, "To walk me home?" She held back a smirk when shock flashed across his eyes. _' Gotcha. I knew it. '_

_Damn, she's good. _Krad spoke, getting a snappy curse from Sato. He kept his cool though and replied with a surprised voice, "What do you mean? Did you not want me to?" Krad laughed when guilt crossed her features.

_' Crap, now I just look like a bitch. ' _

"N- no. It's just. I was, um, surprised is all. The other girls said that you, uh, didn't really, ya know, walk girls home. . . And stuff. . . " Shadow turned her head away. ' _Wonderful, now I'm all flustered and am practacally stuttering. I need to get down to buisness and get some things answered! Screw it if he feels bad! . . . *Sigh* Damn, now I'm heartless too. ' _All this time her face got redder with frustration though the boys thought differently about it.

"I don't." She looked at him, "Mostly because I have no time for girls, but I find you interesting. I figured, why not?" _Very slick, Master Satoshi._

_' What, so I'm just some experiment? What the hell? I'm _interesting_? Wait. . . He's totally playing me, trying to get under my skin. Divirting me from my goal. It won't work. '_

"Yes, why not, indeed. So thell me then, what _exactly _about me do you find 'interesting'?"

She rose an eyebrow, thinking that he would finally blank out, but Shadow was _not _expecting his next words, "Mostly, the fact that you posess enough magic in you to take down an entire city- if not more. I wonder who, and what, you really are." his calm mask in place as he spoke in an indifferent tone. _Hmm, what a wonderful way to be blunt about it Master Satoshi._

Shadow stopped entirely in the middle of the sidewalk near the getto of the town. With her brows furrowed, she looked at Sato, "That's not fair, I was supposed to ask _you_ that question!"

"Were you, now?" Sato sounded a bit amused at her outburst.

"Ya, I was." Shadow looked at her feet and sighed as a group of rather unfriendly people walked by. She looked up at them and then at Sato. "We should talk once we get to my apartment." Shadow took hold of his hand and pulled him along till they reached a crumbly brown building that was about 5 stories high. They strode in and went straight for the elevator-completly avoiding the grubby man at the front counter- who procedded to glare at the couple. "You'll want to hang on to that bar behind you." she told him, not a second too late when the elevator dropped and lurched a few feet.

"Aren't there stairs?" Sato asked once they evened out.

"Ya, but a lot of creepy people hang out on them. Mostly stoners or dealers, but they're all too wierd for me." she answered noncholantly.

Sato and Krad both were now worried for her safety, even though neither showed it or mentioned it to the other. "Then why do you live here?"

Shadow laughed humorlessly, "It's not so bad once you get used to it, and, besides, it's not like I have the ability to pay rent on anything more expensive than what I do here." the doors slid open with a loud squeek, "Here we are, the 5th floor." they headed forward till the reached the beaten, grey door with the number 123 hanging above it in rusted black metal. "Home, sweet home." Shadow extracted a golden key from her pocket and got the door open. "Come on in." she told Sato while tossing her bag on the floor near the door and slipping her Converse off. "Make yourself at home." she tossed over her shoulder as shd strode towards the kitchen.

Satoshi also pulled off his shoes and layed his pack on the floor near hers and followed her into the (rather small) room. "Would you like something to drink? Soda, coffie, tea. . ?" she rifled through the cubbords.

"Tea would be fine, thank you." he nodded his head at her. Shadow filled a pot of water and procedded to place it on the oven top. When she turned, Satoshi's arms were crossed over his chest snd he gazed at her quizzically. "So?"

They went back into the livingroom and sat on opposite ends of a worn, black couch and faced the other.

"So, I assume you would like you questions answered, yes? But, you'll have to promise that you will also answer some of mine." she looked at him with a dead seriousness.

He nodded, "Alright, that seems fair."

Shadow eyed Sato skeptically, "Good, and you know what they say about people who break their promises. . . " he rose a brow, "They loose a finger." her eyes narrowed. _Well, Krad, it seems that you got lucky. This girl is just as sadistic as you are- you really are perfect for eachother._

"I'll anser any question that you ask."

He seemed to mean it, so she took a breath and began, "I don't fully know, to tell you the truth, what I am. A piece of art, I suppose. As of 'who'. . . I've been named Angel of Shadow- which is where I got my name. I was, um, born into this world by a man named 'Hikari', who made me. He raised me till I turned about 6 years of age. More or less, I was created in the image of his 5 year old daughter- who had died in a crash along with his wife. I was her perfect copy, except for my wings. He gave me those as a reminder that she had been his 'little angel' and that she was currently one that looked down upon him from heaven.

Hikari was a bluenett, much like you, and so was his daughter. So was I, till I turned 6. My hair turned black and wavy as well as my eyes with these little spects of silver. He didn't like that.

Hikari decided to get my hair dyed back to its origional color and have it chemically straightened. He went out and bought me non-perscription blue contacts and I was his angel again. Not even a week had passed when I woke up one morning and the contacts had melted away and my hair was raven and kinked again. In a fit of rage, he-" She pulled her hair away from her neck to reveal deep scars on the sides. Shadow looked up at Sato, whose eyes had narrowed and gone golden. His whole body was rigid and his fists were clenched tightly on his lap. "Satoshi? Are you alright? Your eyes. . . " Sato's eyes narrowed further and his magic level spiked within him.

She crept across the couch to him and placed a hand on the side of his face, "What's wrong?"

"This man was a Hikari?" his voice and demenor had completly morphed.

Nodding, she answered, "Yes." she pushed his bangs away from his pale face- her own not too far away. Obviously confused, but she refrained from asking him anything about this sudden change since he seemed very dangerous at the moment.

"When did this happen?" he had to practacally force the words out while he shook slightly in anger.

Her voice got smaller, "About 9 years ago." She was becoming more worried about him and held his face in her hands tightly, "What is wrong, Satoshi?"

Sato looked up at her sharply and closed his fists tighter, "I'll kill him." he nearly whispered.

She rebrushed his blue bangs back, "You won't have to, he's already dead. He was chasing me down the stairs and fell-cracking open his skull. Hikari won't be able to hurt me again, don't worry, Satoshi." The boy visably relaxed and removed her hands from his face but didn't let them go.

"It is your turn for questions, correct? But you should first know that I am not currently Satoshi. I am Krad, also an artwork created by the Hikari clan, and Master Satoshi is my tamer."

She pulled her hands from his grasp, "What? There's an entire _clan_ of those guys?" Groaning, she said, "Great, now I'm screwed!" She seemed not to be fased at all that Sato had a magical alter ego and flopped onto the couch on her back and covering her face with her hands. "They've probably held a grudge against me for all these years and are out to kill me, dammit!"

Shadow heard Sato make a hissing sound in pain, but, before she could check on his well-being, a fully-formed Krad crouched over her on the couch and pulled her hands from her face and held them above her head. A look of shock crossed her face and her mouth hung agape- apparently, the reason she had not shown surprise on the subject was because she hadn't fully registered what he had said. It dawned on her when Krad smirked down at Shadow- his long bangs brushing her stomach through her shirt.

"There is no need to worry, for there is only one Hikari left. You aren't in any danger," he bent lower till his lips hovered over her ear, "Except from me." she shivered and his smirk widened.

The second Krad's hands loosened, Shadow ripped them from him and switched their positions by pushing him back against the other end of the couch and straddling him with her legs. Her hands wrapped around his pale throat just tight enough for him to get the point. "You're right, I am in no danger at all." it was her turn to smirk at him. Releasing his neck, Shadow ran her hands through his silky ponytail while Krad placed his hands on the bottom of her hips. When she had gotten a bit farther down in his hair, she felt something even softer- a feather.

Her eyes grew wide as she explored the bumdle of feathers on Krad's back. "Krad," he already loved the sound of his name on her lips, "You have wings too?" Overjoyed, Shadow pulled him up a bit to look, and she discovered that he had folded back his white wings. A smile lit up her face and Krad leaned up slightly to brush his lips against hers. Backing up in surprise, she soon realized what was happening and leaned into the kiss- taking hold of his neck again, but in a soft, caressing way. Her eyes closed and the two fell back into the couch.

Gripping her hips tighter, Krad swiped his tongue against her lower lip-asking for entrance. Shadow complied and parted them, letting Krad fill her cavern with his warm muscle that tasted of sweet vanilla. She moaned quietly into the kiss when their tongues swirled with eachother and Krad stroaked the roof of her mouth. He ached to her her moan again, louder and call out his name. Though he was a bit shocked and pulled away from her. Shadow pouted her lips, "Why'd you stop?"

He chuckled at her expression, "You do realize that we just met, right?"

She rose a brow, "And?" she challenged, "You started it."

"Did I now?"

She nodded, "Well, ya. You kissed me, remember?"

"Indeed I do." Krad pulled her down and continued where they had left off. Satoshi had long been forgotten and had retreated into the back of Krad's mind to rest.

**Review? Please? Because I need a motive to continue this story besides my own selfish need to finish what I've satrted. XD **

**p.s. I apoligize for any spelling errors, spell check hates my computer. :)**


	4. Adding to the Puzzle ch: 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! There I said it! MWHAHAHAHA! **

**Oh my god, I am soooo sorry to everyone who has read this story! I have wanted to update this story for 7 MONTHS but my laptop went to hell and stopped working! I now  
>FINALLY have a new one though, so here is the next chapter! (I apologize profusely! Please forgive me!)<strong>

"This means talking out loud."

_This means talking inside one's head to another._

_' This means one's private thoughts.'_

**Previously:**

Though he was a bit shocked and pulled away from her. Shadow pouted her lips, "Why'd you stop?"

He chuckled at her expression, "You do realize that we just met, right?"

She rose a brow, "And?" she challenged, "You started it."

"Did I now?"

She nodded, "Well, ya. You kissed me, remember?"

"Indeed I do." Krad pulled her down and continued where they had left off. Satoshi had long been forgotten and had retreated into the back of Krad's mind to rest.

**Chapter 4: **

**The Next Item**

**~oOo~**

Shadow's fingers gripped Krad's soft golden hair at the base of his scalp- using it as leverage to pull his lips even closer against hers. Sparks ignited their bodies as their tongues danced and ancient battle for dominance and the room seemed to get hotter as they went on. Though only knowing eachother for a short time, the raw passion that went into the searing kiss pulled up feelings of knowing, as if they already grasped everything that there was to know about the other. No words seemed to be needed as their lips moved in a perfect synchronization.

As much as she tried ot ignore it, the annoying thought that plagued Shadow's mind was beating on the walls of her consciousness. Hating to pull away, Shadow pushed Krad's shoulders just enough to get him to ease up. Looking into his auric eyes, she pushed his long strand of bangs out of his face and asked, "Krad," she began, "do you know that thief, Dark?"

A low growl sounded in the back of his throat, more animal than human, as he sat up- with her still straddling him. His golden eyes becoming feral and narrowing. "Unfourtunatly, yes. He is my worst, and most hated enemy." Wow, way to be blunt.

Her eyebrows rose, "Oh. . . I see." touchy subject.

"Why do you ask? And at such an unopportune moment?" Though Shadow wished that their moment hadn't stopped, she wanted answers. Sighing, she slid off of Krad and moved to the opposite side of the couch and he sat fully up- a slight questioning in his gaze. Shadow hadn't even gotten to open her mouth to speak before a screaming whistle sounded for the tea's water. Both jumped at the sound, and Shadow sprung up and moved the tea pot off of the hot burner, pulling out some mugs.

While dropping the tea bags into the water, the white demon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist. At first, she stiffened at his caressing touch, later relaxing and leaning into his lean frame. Whispering into her ear, Krad asked again, "Why do you ask?" She shivered when his hot breath hit her ear. Turning around, she handed him his mug, and Shadow lead him to the dining table.

"I met him the other night." another growl sounded from the man. Shadow's eyes hardened, "Hey, don't growl at me, I'm merely stating a fact! Anyways, I met him and noticed that he also has wings like us." her gaze then went to the table, "I also noticed that you two. . . look quite alike." she glanced up, "Are you guys related?"

She had actually expected him to look a bit angrier, but he only looked. . . curious, "In a way."

A moment passed and she finally asked, eyebrow twitching, "And? What does 'in a way' mean?" Shadow was unconsciously bouncing her leg in anxiousness.

Krad suppressed a chuckle at the look on the girl's face, "We were born from the same Hikari artwork, the Black Wings, a long time ago. The Hikari family wanted to create the 'ultimate artwork' one that was actually living. " Shadow's eyes were growing wide at this, "A family of thieves attempted to steal the Black Wings as the ritual was happening to bring the art to life. We then came to be, Dark and I, and our DNA settled into the two family's genes. Mine into the Hikari and Dark's into the-"

"Niwa's?" Shadow filled in.

Krad furrowed his brows, " How did you-?"

"I could sense magic in the Niwa boy and kinda just figured it out. Plus, you just confirmed my suspicions." she shrugged her shoulders. "So, if your DNA was split like that, that means that you guys are, like, exact opposites? Besides your faces?" Even their names were the opposite of eachother.

Krad nodded, "Now, I have another question for you." She made a gesture for him to continue, "Why are you here?"

"Here. . . in this town?" another nod.

"Well, it's a bit complicated, but I- " _Brriinngg! Brriinngg!_ Krad began searching his pockets for Satoshi's cell phone- it was a text. Satoshi was needed as the commander, another note had been sent out by Dark for that night and Sato needed to plan and set up traps.

"Master Satoshi is needed elsewhere, I apoligize." he gave a quick bow and went to collect Sato's bag. "We can finish this conversation another time. . ." he smirked, "If you like." Shadow nodded and smiled.

"So, I get to see you again then?" She tried not sound as nonchalant as possible, (didn't want to sound too desperate) but, being as old as Krad was, he saw right through it. His insides got a faint tingle from this feeling of actually being wanted and desired.

"But of course, I live within Master Satoshi, remember? I won't be leaving anytime soon." Taking that as enough, she nodded again and Krad opened her front door. After turning around for one last kiss, Krad left the building, morphing back into Satoshi as he went. Shadow closed the door and sighed, slumping a bit, what the hell had she gotten herself into?

A few hours later, under the night sky's cover, a boy dressed in all leather took off and flew towards the suspecting public. _I have homework, why does mom NEVER tell me ahead of time when we're going to steal? This sucks! **And** I told Miss Riku that I would call her tonight!_

Dark sighed, _Look Daisuke, you complain way too much. Learn to enjoy yourself some more! Life is too short not to! _Dai totally ignored him and kept ranting. _'Hmm, I wonder what traps Creepy Boy has set up for us this time. Something with an actual challange, I hope.' _

After a moment or two, Daisuke asked_, So, Dark. . . What are we getting again?_

_Just a painting. 'Within the Mirror' I believe it's called. Supposedly, it has been swiping the souls of people who look into it and holding them captive there. You know, 'the mirror holds the soul', so some say._

A pause_, That's creepy. _Dai sounded appalled.

_Yep, it probably is feeding off of the soul's life energy. . . The museum finally just covered it up. Even so, we need to be careful with it- if we look at it, there's no one around who can get us out and seal the painting._

The red-head (mentally) nodded, _Gotcha._

As the museus came into view, Dark went over his plan with Whif- who promptly dropped him into the nearby trees. Morphing into the famous thief's form, Whif took off and began circling the building- attracting as much attention as possible. While the police were trying to get the searchlights on him, the fans down below were yelling his name and taking pictures. There was quite the group gathered outside the museum- perfect for the **real **Phantom Thief to slip in unnoticed- as long as he was disguised.

Pulling a man into a shaded area, Dark knocked him out with a slam to the back of his head and stole his hat and jacket. "Gee, thanks man." he said, jerking the hat over his purple bangs and slipping on the oversized coat. He shuffled into the crowd, keeping his head low, and managed to get close enough to the museum to slip inside after taking out the gurads. Once they were passed out on the ground, and he was inside, Dark slid out of the disguise.

The Phantom Thief slithered through the museum halls- knocking out cops and dodging traps as he went. Satoshi had really gone all out this time, with infared motion detectors, heat sensors, and there were even traps that fell from the ceiling. The commander didn't even break a sweat calculating possible entry points and determining which directions the thief would take. He set up lots of small cameras all over the building and knew the exact moment that Dark came in. Currently, as Dark neared his target, Satoshi sat in the room containing the painting and waited for Dark to come sneaking through the doors.

Moments later, Dark did just that. In hopes of not running into any more cleverly hidden traps, he squeaked the door open slowly and peaked in. Once seeing that the coast was clear, he cautiously stepped forward. "Evening, Dark."

"Ahh, commander, how nice to see you again." Dark gave his classic smirk. He glanced at the covered painting leaning against the wall after it began to glow slightly and radiate magic.

_Uhh, Dark?_ Daisuke spoke nerviously in his mind.

_Yeah, Dai, I see it. If we don't seal it soon, I don't know what could happen. _Dark stepped forward and reached for the art.

"- Not so fast, Dark." the commander stood and neared the Phantom Thief. Dark threw a glowing feather at Sato, who jumped back from the small blast. With that opening, Dark snatched the painting and began running towards the nearest exit.

Glancing over his shoulder, he called, "Sorry, Commander, but I don't have time to play with you today, I've got some souls to release!"

"Ah," Sato smirked, pulling out a remote," but I won't be letting you get away that easy."

Back at Shadow's apartment, she was currently getting ready for another heist. She slipped on black skinny jeans, Converse high-tops, and a sleeveless, gray v-neck jacket with a long sleeved black shirt underneath (thumb holes included.) Shadow slicked on heavy black eye makeup and let her hair flow wildly down her back. Standing in front of a mirror, she pushed her silver wings through the slits in the back of her clothes and smirked at her reflection, "And now, I add to the puzzle."

**Thanks so much to those of you who review this story, added it to your favorites, or put it on alert. It was awesome and gave me extra motivation! ! ! **

**Reviews are welcome! Any feedback is great! !**


End file.
